two to choose from
by TeamJaneVolturi
Summary: Edward left Bella leaving Jacob to patch her up. But will she be able to handle it when Edward returns claiming his love for her. Did something happen between her and Jacob causing her to fall for him instead of Edward? Caution: Plenty of twists :
1. Zombie breakthrough

**I do not own Twilight, but wish I did.**

**Please comment ya'll.**

**Preface:**

I couldn't believe it! I was in love with the best guy ever. Edward Cullen!! But then there was also Jacob Black. I loved him like a brother, but sometimes it was hard to keep his feelings the same.

**Chapter 1:**

My life was torn apart. My love-Edward left me here all alone. He KNOWS how defensless I am. I can't walk down a flat surface without finding something to trip over. How was I supposed to protect myself from all those bloodthirsty vampires that were trying to kill me? Because of his departure I was a walking zombie. My own father had even threatened to send me to a shrink. That's how bad it was. I, of course, refused. What would I tell them anyway. "I'm being torn apart on the inside because my vampire boyfriend broke up with me and left me to die"? Yeah, because that SO wouldn't land me in the spongey room with the jackets that let you hug yourself.

Suicide had crossed my mind a couple of times, but I would never do that the Charlie or Renee. They needed me to hold our family together. It's not like they were disgustingly in love with eachother anymore. I was the only thing in their lives that they shared in commen. I REALLY wished I was dead. How could Edward do this to me? Hadn't he said numerous times that I was the only love of his life. I bet he ran off to be with Tanya Denali. Ugh. That chick irked me!

I would have to find SOMETHING to stitch me back up. Or maybe someone. But I wasn't ready to trust anyone enough yet. They would only be able to hurt me worse, and I didn't think I could handel that.

That's when I heard Charlie from downstairs. "Bella, can you get down here please? There is someone here to see you."

I groaned but headed downstairs anyway. Most of my friends had come to see me, but I had been in zombie mode and ignored them. But I was surprised at who I saw when I reached the bottem step.

"Hello Bella." Billy-Jacob's father-greeted me.

"Hi." I replied in a dead flat tone.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob greeted me enthusiastically stepping out from the hallway.

"Jacob?" I asked some actual surprise in my voice.

"Who do you think drove me here?" Billy asked me.

"Oh yeah." I said quietly remembering that Billy was in a wheelchair. HIM leaving me made my brain work slower. Like it was still in the shock of HIIM actually leaving me.

"Anyone hungry?" Charlie asked loudly.

"You cooked?" I asked surprised.

I saw that Charlie smiled at the fact that my tone hadn't been as dead and flat as it had been since HE left. "Actually I picked up a pizza on the way home from work." He told me.

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, I'm starved." He said patting his stomach.

Charlie walked into the kitchen followed by Billy. "I haven't seen you in a long time Bella." Jacob said walking over to me and pulling me into a bear hug.

"Can't. Breathe. Jake." I stuttered.

"Sorry." He said breaking away from me smiling. "I'm just so glad to see you. If you ever need anything just ask 'kay?"

"Okay." I said smiling back. It was weak, but the biggest I've smiled in a long time.


	2. La Push

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Please Comment PPPLLLZZZ! :)**

**Chapter 2:**

"You HAVE to come over to La Push and visit us." Jake told me over his sixth slice of peperoni pizza.

"Umm...Sure." I agreed quietly, still nibling on my first piece.

Jake smiled an amazing smile. It was so beautiful. I couldn't compare it at all to HIS. Jacob's was much better. I loved his smile. Maybe I would enjoy visiting him at his house. Maybe....

After Jacob and Billy left, I trudged upstairs to my room to get ready for bed.

--------------------------------------

I woke up screaming. I had, had the same terrifying dream. Walking through the dead, cold, quiet forest looking for HIM. Charlie didn't come in to check on me. He knew that I wasn't being strangled or anything. I checked my alarm clock and saw that it was 7:30 am. I decided to go ahead and get up for the day. I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anyway. When I got downstairs I saw Charlie was heading out the door on his way to work.

"Bye Bells." He called when he saw I was up.

"Bye Dad." I replied flatly.

As soon as he was gone I headed towards my truck. I hopped in and started the loud engine. Then I made my way to Jake's house. I HAD promised I would come over today. When I got there Jake met me outside with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Bells!" He said pulling me out of my truck and into a giant bearhug.

"Can't. Breath. Jake." I gasped.

"Sorry." He said releasing me. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked grinning.

"I don't know." I replied shrugging. "Whatever you were doing before I got here is fine."

"You sure?" He asked. "I was just working on my car."

"That's fine." I said smiling. Yes, actually smiling.

"Okay." He said taking my hand and pulling me to the back of his house. There, there was a small handmade shack.

"It's not much." He told me quickly.

"It's perfect." I replied smiling.

"Great."

I sat down in the car while Jake worked on the it.

**Hey, everyone; I want to know who all your favorite werewolves are!**

**Because mine are: Jacob, Quill, Embry, Jared, and Paul!**

**Thanks :D Comment!**


	3. Quill and Embry

**Thank you all for the comments :D**

**Chapter 3:**

I was sitting in the seat listening to Jake talk about school and friends. And I was actually listening.

"...So my two best friends are Quill and Embry. If you ever get to meet them, you have to be careful. Quill flirts with every girl he sees. One time he got into a whole lot of trouble from hitting on a seniors girlfriend. Embry's REALLY shy, so don't take it personally if he doesn't talk a lot."

The whole time Jacob talked I layed back in the chair and smiled.

"Hey Jake! You in here?" I heard someone call from out in the yard.

"Speak of the devils." Jake murmered.

I turned around in my seat to see two well built boys making there way to the makeshift garage.

"Hey guys." Jacob said to them. "Now get out."

"WHY!!!???" The bigger one of the two demanded.

"Because I said so, and it's my property." He informed them with athority ringing in his voice.

"Or is it because you got a hot chick in here with you?" The bigger one asked winking at me.

I blushed a deep red. Which was actually the first time since HE left.

"I'm Quill." He told me.

"I'm Embry." The shorter guy next to him said thrusting out his hand.

I shook it and smiled at him.

"And this is Bella." Jake announced. "Now that you all know eachother; GET OUT!!!"

"Really Jake?" Quill started to complain.

"NOW!!! And if either of you step a foot on my land tomorrow I'll...." Jake never finished a sentence before the two were gone. "Sorry about that." He told me. "They're always so...."

"It's fine." I assured him smiling.

**Sorry about it being so short. **

**The next one will be longer I promise.**

**I do not own Twilight....**

**but I WILL own another vampire book that will come out soon!**


	4. Ignoring

**Everyone read my profile. **

**Plus since I know yall like to read considering your on this website, plz check out my blog/website and make an account. It is:**

**.com**

**Oh yeah...thx 4 da comments.**

**Chapter 4:**

For the next month I would go over to Jake's house and watch him build up his car. I would always wait untill he called first though. I had the feeling he was eventually going to get bored of me...just like HIM. One day, just I had predicted; Jacob stopped calling. So...I called him.

He answered on the third ring "What do you want Bella?" He snapped.

I immediately turned pink. "So you're busy." I assumed.

"Obviously." He snarled.

"Okay, that's fine." I replied quietly.

"Is that all you called for?" He asked.

"Yes." I responded quietly.

Then the line clicked off. He had hung up on me. I guess I deserved it. I wasn't what anyone would call "whole" anymore. I neatly hung up the phone then went to sit on the couch. I picked up a pillow and hugged it tight to keep the two holes in my chest in.

I had thought Jacob was mending me, instead he was cutting out his own hole. I was like that for the rest of the day. Just sitting, hugging a pillow, and staring at the wall. I was still like this when Charlie walked in.

"What's wrong!" He asked urgently. "Did something happen to Jake?"

I didn't answer. I just sat staring at the wall.

I heard Charlie go to the phone and dial a number.

"Hello, Billy?" I heard him ask. "Yes! Is something wrong with Jacob? He's with his friends? Oh. What do you mean Bella needs some other friends? You know just as well as I do that she was inhuman untill she started hanging around your son. You're my friend Billy, but I can't let MY family be torn apart. Well we'll just see about that!" And with that Charlie slammed the phone down on the hook.

I got up of the couch and walked towards Charlie still hugging the pillow. "What happened?" I asked quietly.

"Billy and I got into an argument over you and Jake. Apparently Jacob is wanting to spend more time with his Quilette friends." He answered my question.

"Okay." I replied quietly then walked up the stairs to my room still hugging the couch pillow.

I layed down on my bed fully dressed and started to cry. Why did everyone hate me all of a sudden? I knew I wasn't as interesting or mysterious as a vampire, but still. Neither was a lot of kids here in Forks. Or maybe Jake just got tired of waiting for me. I had refused to be with him numerous times over the month we were together. I wasn't rude or anything. I never verbally said I didn't feel the same way for him as he did for me. I would just shrug out from under his arm if he put it over my shoulders, or twist out of his arm if he put it around my waist.

I cried myself to sleep that night.....

I woke up with dry tears on my face. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and gasped; I was a wreck. I took a hot shower and slipped into some warm clothes. I wasn't taking any chances with the wheather. When I got downstairs I decided to call Jake.

I picked up the phone and waited. Billy answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Billy is Jacob there?" I asked quickly before he could hang up on me.

"No." He responded then the line went dead.

Were they really going to cause me to go over there? Aparently. I ate some cereal not really tasting it then got into my truck. I started it then was on my way to Jacob's house.

**Okay...so I thought it was going to be louder.**

**But still, please visit my website/blog which is:**

**.com**

**Thank you SOOO much all my lovely readers!!!! :D**

**But PLZZZ Visit my website!!!**


	5. Confessions

**Okay! Let me say this again because aparently NOBODY listened to me expecting other people to do it.**

**BUT NO ONE DID!!!!**

**Please please please visit my website/blog!**

**.com**

I was there in front of Jake;s house before I knew it. I was ACTUALLY kinda scared to go knock. He had sounded so....MAD on the phone. Maybe I should just drive home before anyone noticed I was here.

"Bella?" I heard a surprised growl next to me.

I turned surprised also to see Jacob standing next to my truck. But he wasn't MY Jacob. He had cut off all his beautiful long hair, and was wearing a scowl instead of his usual smile.

"Are you going to say something?" He snarled.

"I need to talk to you." I said gathering up some courage. But that's when I noticed Jake had a whole pack of teenage boys behind him.

"Fine." He snapped.

I slid out of the truck and headed towards the beache gesturing for him to follow. He did. We sat down on a tree and looked at eachother.

"This isn't you!" I blurted out without thinking then turned deep red.

"How do you know that!?" Ha snarled.

"Because I know you!!" I practically shouted. "You aren't like this! They-they brainwashed you or something! You were SCARED of them before! Please be MY Jacob again!"

"I was NEVER your Jacob." He snapped. "You refused me remember? Well this is what came from that!"

That was all I could bear. Tears started to flow from my eyes. I did know Jacob would give up on us being together, but I hadn't ever thought that would break up the freindship. I ran back to my truck stumbling a couple times but thankfully I didn't fall. Then I drove away, back to my house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jacob again?" Charlie asked walking in and seeing me curled up on the couch again.

I nodded mutely.

"You should try and go up there to talk to him." He offered trying to be helpfull.

I looked up at him with dead eyes. "I did that today." I told him with no feeling in my voice.

"And?" He asked not looking very hopefull.

Fresh tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Oh." He said relizing I didn't want to talk about it. "Well I'll make dinner considering the state you're in." He offered.

I was so down I didn't even try to stop him.

After I got through Charlie's clumpy spaghetti I crawled up the stairs to my bed. ((Not litteraly)). I layed there letting fresh tears wet my face. After hours I heard my window slide open and someone climb through.

"Edward?" I thought immediatley causing the gash in my chest to fly straight open. NO! HE wouldn't have made so much noise coming in.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Asked a husky voice.

"Jake?" I realized surprised.

"Yeah." He said sitting down next to me on my bed.

I flung myself into his lap and immediately started the water-works back up again. Jake was HOT! Not like that...well that's not what I meant at the time anyway. Literally HOT.

"It's okay Bells." I heard him murmer into my hair.

Then I heard Charlie snore from his bedroom. I pulled away from Jake looking up at him. "Why are you here Jacob?" I asked seriously.

"Because I need to tell you something." He replied not bothering to keep his voice down.

"SHHH Charlie might wake up." I warned him.

"I dougt it," He smirked. "he sleeps like a rock."

"How do you know that he's a deep sleeper?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Nevermind that." He said turning as pink as his beautiful russet skin would let him. "I came to tell you something, and I have to do it before the others find out."

"Okay....shoot." I told him sitting back on his lap.

"I know the Cullens are vampires." he told me.

It didn't hurt as much as it would have if he had said HIS name. They ALL hadn't wanted to abandon me, just HIM. "I. Don't. Know. What. You're. Talking. About." I said each word seperately.

"Yes you do." He said. "And I know because I'm a...." He stopped midsentence.

"You're a what?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"I'm a werewolf Bells." He said looking at me waiting for my reaction.

**Okay I know I left you all off on a cliffhanger but I hope this will make you all be excited to read more. **

**I know this is blackmail...or bribary, not sure which but...**

**I won't write anymore until I get at least 5 people to visit my website/blog**

**.com**

**At least I didn't say more. **

**And I need to know that you visited it....**

**You have to do something on it for me to know. **

**BUT ANYWAYZ :D**

**I hope you liked it!**


	6. What?

**Sorry Yall! :(**

**I figured out why no one was looking at my website/blog....**

**It wouldn't show up :(**

**So I THINK it's still in my profile.....**

**I'm SO glad I decided to just write another chapter without the veiwers....**

**DON"T JUDGE ME!!!!!!!!!! :'(**

**BUT ANYWAYZ :D**

**Hope you like this chapter.... haven't written these in a LONG time...**

"What!?" I nearly shouted. "I don't think I heard you right." I added sweetly.

"I'm a werewolf." He said again looking at me for my reaction.

"Okay." I said sighing. "Really?" I asked reeling his explanaition for the sudden distance between us over in my head.

"If I was lying would I have climbed through your window?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said shrugging. "You do crazy things Mr. Jacob Black." I teased lightly hoping that everything was better between us.

"Well you do too Ms. Isabella Swan." He said winking at me. "Remember the motorcycles?" He asked.

"You're the one running with wolves." I pointed out.

"I AM a wolf so it doesn't really count." He reminded me.

"I know." I sighed.

"Is something wrong with me being a werewolf?" He asked tilting my chin up so that I was looking at him.

"Nope." I said.

Then before I knew what I was doing, I leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't very long, but it was a kiss. When I pulled back Jake's face looked pained.

"What's wrong?!" I asked panicked.

"Why did you do that Bella?" He asked his face completely seriouse.

"I don't know." I murmered. Then I turned around, picked up my pillow, and burried my face in it.

There was silence from where Jake was sitting, so I peeked up to see if he was still there.... He wasn't. I laid down on the bed, the pillow still in my arms, and cried myself to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and looked around. It was a while before I realized who I was looking for. I was looking for Edward. This thought made me lay back down and cry. Soon Charlie came to check on me. He saw me laying there and crying and was soon on the phone arguing very loudly with Billy.

"I don't care if he's mad at her! They were best friends! What happened!" I heard the phone slam down on the receiver and Charlie stomp up the stairs and too my room. "I'm sorry honey." He sighed stroking my hair. Then he got up and left for work.

After Charlie was gone I heard my window open, and someone climb in. I layed still not wanting to see Jacob.

"Are you asleep?" He asked cautiously from the window.

"No." I sighed rolling over to face him.

"I'm sorry I left yesterday." He mumbled looking down at the floorboards.

"Why did you leave?" I aske heartbroken.

"Because you kissed me and didn't even know why." He explained. "It was like you were trying to use me to make you feel better."

"Oh." I replied because I didn't know what else to say. "But I didn't." I said quickly.

"Why did you then?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Because I love you." I told him looking directly into his eyes.

It was his turn to be confused. "What!?" He asked surprised.

"I said I love you." I told him again.

**Please comment.....**

**Again sorry for the misunderstanding....**

**I didn't realize my adress didn't show up...**

**It's in my profile though....**

**Please view it....**

**Thanx :)**


	7. Mr Silver Volvo

**Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. **

**I haven't been able to get on :'(**

**But I'll be updating now :D**

**Chapter (like 6 or something) (I can't remember)**

Jake eyed me warily. "Are you sure?" He prompted.

Seeing my questioning gaze he elaborated.

"I mean, you loved Cullen right? But now you're saying you love me."

"I'm confused too." I replied softly. "Please don't leave again." I added, seeing him move to go.

"I won't." He promised, plopping down in my old rocking chair. Seeing him sitting there reminded me of...HIM.

"Thank you." I muttered under my breath. "So are there any benefits of being a werewolf?" I asked a little louder.

He laughed hollowly. "I don't like it. Everyone else does, but I HATE it. I mean, for one: there's this thing called imprinting." A frown covered his lovely face.

"What's imprinting?" I tried sounding interested. I really was, just more with him than what he was saying.

He struggled for words. Controversy plain on his face. "It's sort of like love at first sight, but more powerful. Everything around you is centered on HER. You'd do anything to please HER. She holds you to the Earth, not gravity."

"Has it ever happened to you before?" I croaked, my throat having gone dry. "Imprinting I mean." I hoped against it with all I had. From what I understood he wouldn't have left me last night if he'd imprinted on me. He didn't love me like that at all.

"Never." He croaked back. He sounded just as nervous as I felt.

I caught myself before saying: Good. He knew I loved him, but I didn't want to seem clingy or anything.

Jake opened his mouth to say more when the doorbell filled the house. I hopped up from the bed, motioning with one finger for him to wait, before dashing down the stairs in my pajamas. I swung open the door to see HIM standing there.

HECK! It hurt so much for him to be standing that it wouldn't matter if I thought his name.

EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD I LOVE YOU!

I didn't actually say any of that out loud, but I thought. I thought it hard and loud. I actually just stood there spluttering. That was, until Jacob showed up behind me. Couldn't he have just stayed upstairs? I didn't exactly want to witness a murder. I held my breath as Jake pushed past me.

"Well hello Mr. Silver Volvo." He snarled. "You smell like the blood sucking leach we all know you are."


	8. Imbrace your inner canine

**I do not own Twilight...**

**But here's another chapter anyway. **

**I love all the reviews guys! Thx SOOO much!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Imbrace your Inner Canine**

Edward eyed Jacob angrily. "I don't know who you are, _mutt_, but I don't want you around my Bella."

My heart gave a little flutter at that. "My Bella." I could just _die_. I felt myself smiling so hard I felt like I'd pull a muscle.

Jake gave a hollow laugh. "_Your_ Bella, huh? What kind of boyfriend leaves his girlfriend to fend for herself in the woods. If I'm not mistaking you know Bella well enough to know she wouldn't be able to find her way out."

"_Hey_!" I shouted deffensively. "Leave me and my coordination problems out of this."

"I left her close enough for her to see her way out, it's not my fault she tried to follow me." Edward snarled.

"No, maybe it isn't, but it _is_ your fault she's been a living zombie the past couple months." Jake lurched forward and gave Edward a hard shove.

Edward staggered backwards, which was wierd because vampires are usually really graceful. They're like ballerinas or something. I felt a giggle slide up my throat at the thought of Edward in a tutu. I mean, I know guys who _do_ dance ballet don't wear tutus, but I needed something to cheer me up.

"Jake! Stop!" I cried. I wrapped my arms around his waist in an attempt to stop him from commiting a murder on my doorstep.

He didn't seem to hear me though. I could feel him shaking in my arms. Not like "I'm cold" shaking, cause Jacob never got cold, more "I'm gonna rip your face off" shaking.

"Listen to me Jake." I pleaded. I walked around to the front of him, considering I'd been discarded behind him without a second thought. Red fury filled his eyes, and he was shaking harder than ever. I could tell he was trying to hold his "inner canine" in, but he looked like he was about to blow, litterally.

I felt myself flying to side and being crushed by rocks. I whacked my head on the concrete and started to fill slightly dizzy. All I could see was Jacob in his giant wolf form. He seemed ever bigger from down on the ground. I tried to get up, but found I was trapped under rocks or something. I shifted until I was able to see that Edward was blocking me like he'd done my first year here. Only this time it was my best friend (and possibly the guy I loved) there instead of Tyler's insane van.

I found myself marveling at Edward's beauty. If I wanted to I could lean up and kiss him. Well, except for the snarl planted on his face as he looked at Jake. Besides, I didn't have that nice squeeze my heart did when I used to be around him. It was just lust, that was all. I mean, he did have a pretty face, but that was it. It was like something had been disconnected in my heart in placed in a different slot. I found myself wishing for Jacob's arms around me instead of this cold embrace I was trapped in.

"Edward." I complained loudly. "Get OFF!" I tried to shove at his chest at the word off, but he remained exactly where he was.

"I'm trying to protect you Bella." He explained, whipping his head around to face me.

"I don't need to be protected from JACOB." I told him, emphasizing the word Jacob a little too much.

"You're so naive Bella. If you haven't noticed you friend here just turned into a giant fleabag. You always did hang around the wrong company."

I felt myself go hot in the face and angry at the same time. No, not angry, I was furious. Who was he to call me naive? "He's just imbracing his inner canine!" I snapped. "Now get off me! It's not like I love you, so why are you here anyway?"

That made it's way through that thick skull of his. "You're _what_?"

"Not...in...love...with...you." I said each word slowly and percise so he'd be able to get it.

I felt him rising to his feet, and finally off me. There was something called personal space in the 21st century. I got clumsily to my feet before walking over to Jacob, who was still growling at Edward. I got on my knees and stuck my face in the fur on Jake's neck.

"Calm down, Jake." I heard myself murmer.

Edward gave a disgusted laugh. "Did you really just think that?"

But when I looked up he wasn't standing there. The coward must've run. I knew he had been talking to Jacob, unless he'd somehow found out how to read my mind, which I doubted. It still felt personal though. I mean, the thought was probably about me.

Suddenly Edward was next to me, causing me to jump. "By the way." He laughed. "You just broke the treaty. Ha! Not so tough now, are you mutt?" Edward disappeared again after he was done speaking.

Jake's wolf self turned to look me in the eyes. He had worry in them and I could tell he was troubled. I bit my lip and fell backwards onto my butt. Jacob took off running into the woods. I didn't call after him, cause I knew he'd be back soon. Sure enough, he came trotting out of the woods in a pair of cuttoffs. I felt myself taking in the size of his abs. I usually didn't like the whole "I've got muscles" thing. But it looked good on Jake. Plus, he didn't show them off a lot. The only reason he didn't wear a shirt was because his body temperature was too high, and it would be really gross if he went around sweating.

One glance upwards told me Jake had seen where I was staring. We both blushed furiously at the same time. He came and plopped down on the sidewalk in front of me and stared into my eyes. When he leaned in closer my heart went into wild palpitations. He flashed me a smile and starting laughing. I knew his super dog ears could pick up how nervous I was. Plus, can't dogs smell that kind of thing? Nervousness, I mean. So instead of kissing me like he'd most likely originally planned, he put his hand on my heart. And your heart isn't in the middle of your chest like everyone thought when they were little, it's over to the side.

So Jake had basically just layed his hand over my boob.

I felt myself blushing even harder, and he unfortunately moved his hand. He replaced it with his head, so now his head was up against my boob. And believe me, I wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. Good thing Charlie was at work, it would be hard to explain this if he happened to walk outside. Jacob moved all too soon, but he wound up kissing me instead. But it was really short and I didn't have time to lapse into luxury.

"I'm screwed." He laughed darkly. "Let's hope your Ex is a gentleman and won't try and anhialate the pack." He said gentleman like he thought he was anything but.


	9. Murder on Edward Street

**Thanks 4 the reviews:)**

**I actually only got one:P**

**I would apprectiate it if I got more plz...**

**Anywayz...I don't own Twilight :P**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Murder on Edward street**

Watching TV didn't hold my interest nearly as much as it would have with Jake around. Well, now that I think about it, it'd hold my attention even less with him around. So, instead of being curled up next to him I was alone. He was upstairs taking a shower after informing me he wanted to wash off the bloodsucker stink. I allowed him to go upstairs alone, secretly wanting to follow him.

"Hey Bella?" I heard him shout down the stairs.

I bolted from the couch and sprinted up the stairs, stumbling a couple times and occasionally falling before I reached the top. When I did though, I found myself blushing furiously. Jake was standing on the landing with nothing but a towel around his waist with wet hair. I found myself speechless as I took it all in, which of course only made me blush more. It was a long time before I was able to form coherent words.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, flushing bright red again.

An amused smile played across the corners of his mouth. "Are my clothes done yet?"

I nodded quickly before turning and running down the stairs. If I wasn't such a klutz I wouldn't have face planted into the carpet. But since I am, I did. A couple seconds later Jake was next to me, still in his towel.

"Are you okay?" He demanded.

I nodded again before scrambling to my feet. I ran to the dryer and pulled out his shorts and (blush) hanes boxers. I couldn't help but notice the white and red checkered pattern. I made sure I was calm before I turned to bring them back to him. But he was standing right behind me so I turned into him. I blushed again, harder than ever.

"What's wrong?" He murmered, cupping my face in his hand and staring into his eyes.

I searched for the right words, trying to sound as mature as possible. "You're in a towel." I blurted out. Yeah, real sofisticated Bella. Gosh, I'm an idiot.

"So what?" He reponded, raising one eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to tell him exactly what when his mouth decended onto mine. This one turned out to be longer and more passionate then the others. I tangled my fingers in his damp hair, drawing myself closer. One of his hands were on my waist while the other wove it's way through my hair. I felt like we were one, our lips moving unfamiliarly with eachother. Last time I'd actually kissed someone it had been Edward, and he'd been holding back. I could tell right now that Jacob wasn't holding back at all. The whole time in the back of my mind (behind all the excited screaming) was the knowledge that the only thing in between us were my clothes and his towel. He was practically nude. I felt like a giggling freshman, just thinking about the towel. How tightly did he have it wrapped around him? Would I be brave enough to take it off even if I wanted to? That one was easy. The answer was a definate no.

I was the one who broke the kiss. No matter how much I was enjoying it, I couldn't stand the fact that all he had on was a towel. I sighed deeply and ran my hands through the length of my hair. "What is it?" He wondered, thoroughly upset I'd drawn away.

"Here, go put this on." I commanded shoving his shorts and (blush) boxers into his arms.

He groaned before stomping up the stairs. "You just want me to put these on because you're fighting your desires!" He called down to me.

"Yeah, that's it." I shouted back up. My sarcasm marred by the truth burried deep inside.

A draft of cold air swept through the room, causing a shiver to run down my back. I plopped down on the couch, and pulled an old afghan over me, resting my head on a nearby couch pillow. I allowed my eyes to slide shut, the lack of sleep from last night washing over me like a tidal wave. I noticed the afghan being lifted off of me and my body being picked up, but my limbs were too heavy to do anything about it. I realized what was going on a minute later. Jake was placing me on his lap. I was instantly warm from the heat radiating off of him. And my head fell into the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around me and I was held securely against him. I know what was going on, he thought I was asleep. I opened my mouth to tell him I wasn't when it wouldn't move. It must be one of those times when you can hear and feel everything around you while you're asleep. I'd been doing that a lot lately.

I had to admit, he sure was a lot more comfortable to lay on than Edward. It wasn't nearly as hard to think about him anymore. I guess I must've had to of seen him to realize I really didn't love him anymore. Once I'd acknowledged that, the thought of him couldn't hurt me anymore. The phone buzzed loudly, causing me to jolt awake. I jumped up from off of Jake (unfortunately) and stumbled to the phone.

"'Lo?" I mumbled groggily.

"Bella?" Charlies panicked voice sounded from the other end.

"Dad, what's wrong?" The worry in his voice caused my head to clear faster.

"I want you to stay in the house, Bella, STAY IN THE HOUSE!"

"Sure Dad, but what's wrong?" I asked. That was one of the rules I'd grown up with. Act first ask later.

"There's been a murder Bells, well actually a bunch of murders. I want you to lock all the doors and windows. I'd feel a whole lot better if someone was with you. I'm coming home." He sounded stressed.

"You don't have to do that." I assured him, locking the window in the kitchen since it was the only place I could reach with the corded phone. "I've, um, got Jake here with me." Jake was next to me in a minute, his arm wound tightly around me, looking down at me with deep concern.

"That's the best news I've heard so far. But I'm still coming home. Don't answer the door for ANYBODY! Not even me. I'm going to use my key and take the spare one out from under the eve."

I nodded then realized he couldn't see me. "Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Bye, I love you." He choked out in a sob.

"Bye." I muttered just before the line went dead.

"What happened?" Jake demanded, seeing my worried face.

"There's been a lot of murders. Charlies coming home."

Jake pulled me up against him, and held me to his chest. I had to admit, even though there were people out there dying, this felt pretty good. "We have to lock the doors and windows." I informed him.

He released me and strode to the door. He clicked all the locks before going to each and every window, and the back door and doing the same. "Bella's going to be safe." I heard him mumble as he walked by. "Even if I'm not."

"Don't say that!" I shrieked throwing my arms around him. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. Especially if it's my fault."

I heard the cruiser pull up in the driveway. Charlie must have called on his way home. Jake grabbed me and darted to the couch with me in his arms. He sniffed around, trying to pick up on the sent. Having a boyfriend with superstrong smelling abilities had its advantages.

"It's just Charlie." I assured him.

"You're right," He agreed. "but you can never be too careful."

I scooted over so that I was sitting next to him instead of ontop of him. "You can never be too careful with Charlie around either." I explained.

I heard the locks click and saw Charlie stumble in through the door. "Good, you're both safe." He laughed out loud in relief. After relocking the doors he placed both the key from under the eve and his set of keys on the table. I watched as he took in mine and Jacob's hands intertwined with eachother. "It's about time!" He sighed, smiling warely.

"Shouldn't you be working to find out who's commiting all these murders you mentioned?" I accused, eying him.

His eyes grew wide at the thought of it. "Yeah right. You wouldn't believe what's happening out there. There are great big fires everywhere where whoever killed them is burning the evidence. After they got Mark, they decided to call in the troops. He's been working in the force for almost as long as me. I can't think of a time when there's been a massacre like this in Forks, EVER."

"Are the Cullens okay?" I blurted out. All the fires made me think of how you kill a vampire.

"Oh yeah," Charlie growled. "I saw they were back. I wouldn't mind so much if they hadn't brought that Edward with them. Speaking of which, all the clues led to him. We've been led to believe that he's the one killing everyone."

"Are there any killings in La Push?" Jake demanded, I could feel his entire body tense next to me.

"Quite a few actually. This is just too terrible for words."

In a second Jake was on his feet. "I've got to go."

"Jake! No!" He wasn't a vampire, he could die. I clutched at his wrist with both hands. "Please." I sobbed. "Stay."

He turned to look at me. His expression softened a little. "I can't." He broke free from my grasp and started towards the door.


	10. Slumber Party

**I feel like I'm blackmailing here, but I don't think I'm gonna publish another chapter after this until I get at least five reviews. **

**I can tell you people have been reading it but not commenting. **

**Please put some heart into your comments **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Slumber Party**

"Oh no you don't!" Charlie boomed placing himself infront of Jake even though the Quileute boy towered over him.

I could see Jake shaking. If he ripped my father's face off, I didn't know if I'd be able to forgive him. No matter how good he looked without a shirt on. "Move Charlie, I really don't want to hurt you."

"Is that a threat Jacob Black?" Even though Charlie did have a gun, I could see him quaking in his boots.

"I don't want it to be." Jake snarled before gliding past Charlie.

"Now see here Jake," Charlie called to him, sweat building up over his brow. "you can't just go running off like this in the middle of a murder. Your Dad's fine, when I said there were murders there, I meant the normal amount you all down there usually get. There hasn't been any of these weird ones we've been experiencing here. No mysterious fires or anything."

Jake calmed slightly, but I could still see the urge in his eyes to be with the pack. "Maybe I should go to La Push with him!" I offered suddenly, a plan forming in my mind. "You said it was safer there, right? So I can stay at Jake's till all this has cooled over." Besides, Edward wouldn't hurt Charlie.

Pain filled Charlie's face. "So you don't want to stay with me? This could go on for months before they catch whoever's doing it."

"You could stay at Jake's place too." I offered, turning to Jake to make sure he could.

"Yeah, Dad would love to see you around." Jacob added helpfully.

Charlie sat on the couch and contemplated the idea. "I'm going to be needing to go to work every now and then, so I don't think I can stay down there, but I won't mind if you want to spend time with the Quileutes."

"Thanks Dad!" I gushed, collapsing onto the couch next to him and hugging him.

"You have to call me though." He added thoughtfully.

"I will!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I needed to go pack my things.

"I'll go help her pack." I heard Jacob offer behind me.

"No, Jacob." I heard Charlie sigh. "I'd like you to stay right here so I can talk to you." Oh great, I'm glad I don't have to be downstairs for this.

On my way up the stairs I heard Charlie mention something about my sleeping whereabouts. I spelt myself blush, despite the fact that I was alone. I couldn't believe Charlie was about to bring that up. Well actually I could, it was Charlie after all. I threw random clothes into my duffel bag, making sure to toss aside anything too tacky or anything that would make me look chunky. I grabbed a couple books and shoved them into my bag along with a bag of toiletrees. I couldn't help but think I was forgetting something. I remembered the new cell phone Charlie had just bought me so that we could stay in contact better. I had barely used it, considering I rarely left the house, and often forgot to take it with me when I did go out.

On my way back down the stairs I heard Charlie ending his little rant. "...and if I see any major injury on her, self inflicted or not, I'm holding you completely responsible. I understand if it was something you couldn't stop, but lets try to keep THOSE accidents down to a minimum."

"Done!" I announced, walking out from behind the corner with my full bag slung over my shoulder.

"Geez Bella, you look like you're moving out." Charlie was doing a very poor job of hiding his worry.

"I'll be fine, Dad." I assured him, tacking a smile onto the end just for good measures.

"Have fun at your SLUMBER PARTY!" Dad cooed.

I raised a questioning eyebrow up at Jake. He shrugged. "I guess he thinks I'll be offended or somthing." I couldn't help but laugh in spite of myself.

**Okay, so maybe I will add in another Chapter. But I'd still like some reviews here!**


	11. Bon Fire

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. **

**I'll try to make this on longer **

**Oh yeah, thnx 4 the reviews. They made my day. I love seeing when someone likes my story!**

**Even if I didn't come up with the main idea (Disclaimer: It's Stephanie Meyer's)**

**But I am writing another book, that's why it takes so long to update.**

**Well anyway, I'll quit my babbling. And thus: on with the story...**

**WAIT! I forgot to mention that I'll try and add some twists in this chapter...no promises though. (I probably could have added this up above an no one would know...but that feels like cheating :( )**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Bon Fire**

"Am I ever going to meet the pack?" I voiced my thoughts out loud.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go to the bon fire they're having tonight." Jake offered.

"That sounds great!' I exclaimed. "Wait, what about the murders?"

Jake laughed. "You heard Charlie, there hasn't been any in La Push."

"What if Edward crosses the border?"

"He'll have broken the treaty and we can kill him." Jake explained.

"Didn't you already kind of break the treaty when you phased at my house?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right. Thank's for reminding me, I have to remember to tell Sam about that."

I was silent the rest of the ride until we were at Jake's house. I recognized it immediately due to the fact that I'd been coming here every day after Edward left until recently. I hopped out of the truck quickly and bolted to Jake's door, just so happy to be at my second home. Well, at least I tried to. I never actually made it. I ended up flat on my face, my dufflebag having thankfully cushioned my fall.

"Are you all right?" Jake was next to me in an instant, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, cheeks flaming up red.

He helped me up, checking me over for any injuries. "If you get hurt Charlie's going to kill me."

"Did he say that?" I laughed inspite of his worried expression. When he nodded I couldn't help but laugh harder. "You know he loves you right?" I informed him. "Almost as much as I love you." I added as an afterthought.

To go along with it, I leaned forward and placed my lips over his. I'd been about to give him a small peck, and that was it. But he had other ideas. He wrapped one arm around me and pulled my closer, tangling the other in my hair. My hands wove their way knowingly through Jake's cropped hair. I was still trying to get used to his short hair. He'd been wearing it long ever since we were nine. Our lips moved together (sort of like syncronized swimming ya know?). I felt his tongue run along my lip, asking permission to enter. I felt my face heat up, and knew immediately he'd be able to feel it. I parted my lips, allowing him entry. Our tongues moved together expertly, sorting of dancing in our mouths.

I broke away and looked up at Jake. "How many girlfriends have you had before me?" I wondered out loud.

He thought about it for a minute. "One." He thought about it for a minute as if checking to see if he'd miscounted. How he could ever miscount the number one was beyond me. "And she was in Kindergarden." He added knowingly. "You?"

"One." I replied automatically. I almost said none, then remembered the one other boyfriend I HAD had. The one Jake couldn't wait to kill, but wouldn't because of the stupid treaty.

Jake led me into his house (after trying to take my duffel bag which I ultimitly refused. "You saw what happened last time-what if I fall without it?) and straight back to his room. Where was I going to sleep? The only bed there was Jake's...I guess I could bunk on the couch. Seeing my skeptism Jake explained. "You'll be sleeping with me of course."

I felt like my entire head was on fire I was blushing so hard. "And do you think Charlie and Billy will be fine with it?" I managed to get out before being thoroughly embarassed again.

"Well I know Billy won't mind, and what Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, you don't have to worry about it for a while. We're going to the bon fire first."

I glanced over at the digital clock on his nightstand. "We've still got an hour or so, until it gets dark." I informed him.

"We like to get there early before sundown so we can hang out before the elders get there and start going on and on about legends we already know." Jake explained, scooping me up marriage style and carrying me out to the door.

"Wait! I have to take a shower first." I told him.

"Bella." He sighed. "You smell fine to me."

"Jake." I sighed back. "Just because I don't smell doesn't mean I'm clean."

"Fine." Jake growled setting me down on my feet. "But hury up."

"In a hurry?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I just don't like being away from you for too long." My heart stuttered in my chest. I reached up and kissed him before turning and sprinting to the bathroom.

I had to say, the shower helped my nerves a LOT. It was quick though, so I couldn't stand there and enjoy myself. I wrapped myself in a towel when I got out and darted to Jake's room. I swear my heart stopped when I saw him sitting there. I watched as his eyes raked my basically naked form.

"I need to get dressed." I explained to his motionless form. He raised an eyebrow as if to say "and?". "So get out." I elaborated.

He groaned and lurched onto his feet. He kissed me gently on his way by, before leaving the room. Sure enough he left the door wide open behind him. _Men._ I shut it quickly before rushing over to my duffel. I couldn't help but groan when I saw what was probably the most horrible thing ever. I should have seen it coming. With Edward back, so was the rest of his family: including Alice. Somehow she'd snuck into my room and replaced all my clothes with designer clothes.

I pulled on a pair of ultra-tight black skinny jeans and a low-cut brown t-shirt with small slits down at the bottom of the sides over a lacy black bra with matching underwear. I couldn't believe Alice would do something like this. I slipped on the black converses, noticing that the only other pair of shoes were some dangerous looking high heels that I was DEFINATELY not going to be wearing on the beach.

I came stomping out of Jake's room and into the living room where he was sitting. (Billy had gone over to Sue's for the day) His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw me. "Alice's work." I explained pulling at the bottom of the shirt. It somehow kept riding up and exposing my stomach. When Jake continued to stare at me open mouthed I decided to cut in. "So are we going to the bon-fire or not?" I demanded, tugging on my shirt again.

"Sure, sure." Jake mumbled, still slightly slack jawed. He flipped off whatever he'd been watching and led me out to the truck, his eyes never once leaving me. "I'm going to have to make sure everyone stays away from you." Jake announced, finally having gained access to the speaking part of his brain.

"Why's that?" I wondered, turning off the road into the beach parking lot.

"Because you look WAY too good tonight." He informed proudly as if he were the one in the outfit instead of me.

I hopped out of the truck and headed towards the rest of the pack, with Jake at my heels. Whistles and catcalls sounded when I approached the pack. "I think I just imprinted!" One of the boys gasped jokingly.

"Quit it Jared." Emrbry laughed, elbowing the speaker.

I felt myself blush hard, as Jake led me over to a log around the fire. "I have to go talk to Sam, I'll be right back." Jake whispered in my ear before kissing me lightly. I knew what he was doing, he was staking a claim, making sure the others knew not to try and ask me out. Was he really worried I'd accept any of them? As if!

"So, Bella," Embry sighed. "how're them vampires doin'?"

"I wouldn't know." It came out snappier than I intended. I mean, they couldn't possibly know what me and Jake knew, right?

"Geez, it was just a question." He laughed.

I tried to give a little apology smile with my entire face a deep scarlet. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled up by strong warm arms. I was in Jake's arms, and that's when I knew I was home. "I need to talk to you." He murmered into my ear.

"M'kay." I sighed blissfully.

Over by the tree where I'd first been informed about the "cold ones" and werewolves by the past Jake, the present Jake looked down at me seriously. "I told Sam about my little accident. He said we need to wait and see who's doing all those murders in Forks first. If it IS Edward we're going to kill him." I tried to feel some hint of regret, but I couldn't. The guy had spent an entire year telling me he loved me before saying he deserved better and leaving me. "If his family doesn't get in the way, we'll leave them be."

I nodded once before changing the subject. "Where's Quil?" I wondered.

I saw Jake visibly stiffen in front of me. "He hasn't phased yet." He explained tightly.

"Yet? So he's still going to phase though?" I questioned.

Jake nodded. "With those leeches here, definately."

"I have another question. What's imprinting?"

Jake wasn't as stiff this time, but he still seemed tight. Like it was an uncomfortable subject to talk about. "It's when you meet your perfect other half. When you know you've met the right person, the one you're going to spend the rest of your life with. The perfect puzzle piece that connects directly to your soul."

"You seem to be able to describe it accurately." I noticed. "Have you ever imprinted?" On me! Please say on me!

"No, never." He sighed.

Aww shoot. "So that means you could find your imprint at any time and have to leave me." I felt the tears start budding up in the corners of my eyes.

"Never." He replied harshly. He kneeled down next to me and embraced me softly. "All I see is you, all the time."

I smiled up at him. Wiping away the tears. "I love you." I sighed, snuggling into his chest.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I think I mentioned I am writing a book. So I'm gonna keep tabs on here to show my progress. **

**So today: Page: 13 Words: 9,830**

**I'd like to know if you like how I write and if you'd like to read a book written entirely by me!**

**PLz tell me!**

**Oh, and there isn't as much romance in it because the main character's thirteen...**

**Anywayz! PLease tell me stuff!**


	12. Quil's doggy form

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I still wish I had more though. I mean, it's not that hard to review is it?**

**Anyway the stats on my book are...: Pages: 16 Words:11,995**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! I don't know if I'll get some really good twists in...**

**I have one major one on its way! You'll never guess what it is!**

**Anyway...**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Quil's doggy form**

So here I was: all alone in Jake's bed. It was definately bigger than mine, but not by much. Jake WOULD be here with me right now, but he had to leave for important pack stuff. The stuff-he told me-was Quil's phasing. I was both overjoyed and shocked at the idea of Quil being a werewolf. I didn't think he'd mind much, considering how much he already acted like the others. A free spirit who doesn't know when to shut his trap. I rolled over and fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up to see that was still gone. I wondered if Quil had been able to phase back right away, or if he was still stuck in doggy form. I sighed and raised myself up from the bed. I ruffled around until I came across some somewhat decent clothes. Again: thanks a lot Alice. (That was sarcasm by the way). I shuffled into the bathroom, my mind still clouded with sleep. I managed to take a shower without killing myself. I dryed myself off with a fluffy pink towel (I wondered why Jake and Billy even OWNED this) and changed into my deathtrap outfit. I slipped on the short jeans shorts over the ripped tights and added a dark purple tanktop that turned out to rise up more than the shirt last night. Oh yeah, underneith were a lacy red bra and matching underwear. That seemed to be all that was in the bag. I blow dried my hair staight and added a touch of makeup. (Who said I couldn't look good for my boyfriend?) I decided the heels would be too much, and wore the converses instead.

I wandered out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "Hey Billy." I called to Jake's dad. He was waiting at the door with a blue bag in his hands. You know, the kind you put presents in. I didn't want to snoop, even though I was secretly wondering what was in it.

"Oh, hey Bella. Jake isn't back yet. But when he is can you tell him I ran over to Sue's." Billy asked from his seat in his wheelchair.

"Sure, sure." I assured him, laughing at my own use of Jake's words. It reminded me of him, and I couldn't help but feel a little worried. Had he been gone this long before?

I headed back to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. Besides the fact that I was hungry, cooking was one of the only things that helped me calm down. That and cleaning. I know, I'm sick right? I cracked a bunch of eggs in a bowl, making one big omlet for when Jake got home. _If he got home._ A small voice in my head offered. _No, he's coming home_. I told myself firmly. I heard a car pull into the driveway, and I felt my heart skip a beat even though I knew it was only Sue. I heard Billy leave, and that's when I knew I was all alone in the house. I could steal everything if I wanted to. Not that I wanted to, it was just an idea. It felt nice to know that they trusted me enough to leave me alone in their house. Then again, I guess I didn't seem like a worthy canidate to acuse of being a thief, with my dad being cheif of police and everything. It's no secret that I was raised to abide by the law.

Once Jake's omlet was done I put it on a plate and flipped a whole pack of bacon onto a pan. I flipped them, humming Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. **(A/N: Does anyone else just LOVE that band?)** They finished cooking right before someone walked into the house. Someone who's footsteps I would recognize anywhere. "Jake!" I cried, turning and running into his arms.

"Something smells good." He acknowledged, sniffing the air.

"I made you breakfast." I explained, beaming up at him.

"Awesome! I'm starved." He grabbed his plate and started to devour the bacon.

"There's a thing called a fork, you know." I teased him waving a fork in front of his face.

He grinned at me sheepishly, his mouth still full of fried pig. **(A/N: Gosh, doesn't it make bacon sound horrible when you put it like that: fried pig? Hmm, is bacon the actual meat of a pig, or just its skin?)** He took the fork and started to dig into his eggs.

I watched with wide eyes as he ingested more than I'd be able to eat in a day. I ate my breakfast, still watching him eat. He still seemed to finish before me even though he had WAY more to eat than me. When I'd taken the last bite, Jake swept my plate off the counter and proceeded into rinsing both plates. He turned to me and cupped my face before kissing me gently. Well at least it started out gentle. It started to get rougher: my hands tangling in his hair, his hand on my waist, groping for bare skin. His hand started to slide up under my shirt and I pulled back.

"Sorry Jake, I can't." I told him gasping for air.

He seemed to come to his sences slightly. "I'm sorry too. It's just that you look..._so good_."

I glanced down at my outfit and blushed. What had I been thinking putting this on?

"So I was thinking," Jake started brushing his lips lightly against mine before continuing. "that you should meet Emily, Sam's fian'ce."

I nodded my mind having lost all ability to form words when I felt his warm mouth against my neck. I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

All too soon Jake pulled back and looked me in the face. "We should get going then." He sighed, kissing me again before pulling me out to the truck. He hopped into the drivers seat, and I didn't protest because I had no idea where Emily lived.

"Is it far?" I asked, wondering if my truck could make it. It had been acting pretty shifty lately.

"No, not far." Jake replied softly, ogling at me from the corner of his eyes. "I'll take a look at the truck to see what's wrong." He added as if reading my mind.

When we pulled into Emily's driveway, I couldn't help but gasp. It was the most beautiful cottage I'd ever seen. It was small and petite, with bunches of flowerd growing all over in the garden. Smoke flowed softly out of the chimney like in some old movie. "I want us to have a house like this when we're married." I said in aw. Then I realized what I said and blushed extremely hard. Had I really just said that!

"No problem." I heard Jake mutter before he reached over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, which only caused me to blush harder. I'd never kissed anyone so much in one day. Being with Edward hadn't seemed much like a relationship, more like a very close friendship.

I hopped out of the truck and headed to the little cottage with Jake at my side. I knocked lightly and a beutiful Quileutte girl answered the door. She would have been flawless if it wasn't for the five long scars that ran down her face, starting from her hairline and disappearing into her shirt, leaving her mouth in a permanet grimace. I tried my best not to stare, and instead focused on the right side of her face, which was normal and untouched.

"Hey Emily, this is Bella." Jake introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Emily gushed, pulling me into a hug. "You have no idea what it's like to be stuck here with a bunch of immature werewolves."

Jake made a face. "I'm not immature." He whined.

"Of course your not, Honey." I said, sarcasm coating my words. I patted him on the arm and walked into Emily's house. It already felt like home. I knew this was definately the kind of house I wanted to live in with Jacob. With all of our kids surrounding us and...WOAH! Slow down Bella, you don't even WANT kids, remember?

Emily lead me into the kitchen where she handed me a gigantic blueberry muffin. "Wow! How do you get them this big?" I asked her, amazed.

She bent over and whispered her answer in my ear. "You learn little things like that when feeding a house full of werewolves." She explained with a lopsides smile.

A couple mintues later Sam came in and kissed Emily passionately on the mouth, before giving her a quick peck on the nose. "Ugh! Get a room!" Quil groaned walking into the room.

Sam picked up a muffin and lobbed it at his head. Quil's hand snatched up and caught it mid-flight. He took a bite out of it and grinned brilliantly. "Bella!" He shouted seeing me standing there, his mouth still full of the pastry. He bolted over and picked me up in a vinelike hug.

"Can't. Breath." I choked out.

Quil laughed and set me back down. He winked at me and went to join the others in the group. "Ooh, looks like Quil's got it out for you woman." Embry laughed.

Jake strode over to me and crushed his mouth against mine. He was staking a claim again. Gosh, I wasn't property for crying out loud! I kissed Jake back, my blood boiling under my skin.

When Jake let go, Quil stumbled over to me and looked me in the eyes. All joking left his face, and I could tell he was being completely serious. He got down on one knee and looked up into my eyes. OHMIGOD! Was he about to propose? "Isabella Swan, I think I love you." He stated, never cracking a smile. All serious.

**Haha! Cliffy! I'd like some reviews plz. **

**Constructive critism is welcome. **

**Long lengthy ones, or short perky ones, fine by me as long as it's a review. **

**I'd also like some more comments on whether or not you would think I could get a book published. Do you think a publisher would actually like a book I write?**

**REVIEWS ARE VALUBLE!**

**:D So make sure to review. It's not hard at all. Just click the button (u know which one) and type how awesome I am. **

**Lol, but please review, seriously!**


	13. Paul chases his tail!

**Well lookie here, I'm back!**

**How could I stay away with all those reviews begging me to update. **

**I can tell you right now: basically all of the questions I got for the last chapter were basically "Did QUIL just IMPRINT on BELLA!". And my answer to that question is (drum roll plz)...read this chapter to find out!**

**Just to let anyone who was wondering know: yes, there will be a Claire in this fic. **

**Oh and another thing. I was just reading another fic that had 980 reviews! Talk about showin some luv.**

**I'm not shooting nearly that high...yet...**

**I'm just trying to get to 100, so review, make me happy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Paul chases his tail?**

_("Isabella Swan, I think I love you." He stated, never cracking a smile. All serious.)_

My cheeks flushed bright red at the thought of Quil being in love with me. Yeah, he'd hit on me the first time I'd met him. But by how Jake described him he did that to everyone. Now all of a sudden I had three guys all in lllooovvveee with me now. It would be awesome if I was a regular teenager with normal guys crushing on me. But of course I wasn't and they weren't. I was the unlucky human stuck in the middle of a vampire (who may or may not have become a murderer over his mourning of losing me to:) Jacob (a werewolf standing with his arms wrapped around me growling at:) Quil (another werewolf who'd just announced his profound love for:) me. See how everything seems to come back to me?

"What. The. Hell." Jake growled at his best friend (or should I say _previous_) best friend.

Quil couldn't hold it any longer. He cracked a smile, him and the other pack members howling in laughter. I probably should have been relieved (considering I was back down to two guys fighting over me) but I only blushed harder. They must have all known I was coming over and planned the entire thing. No, they couldn't all be that good of actors. It must have been all Quil's idea. Quil rose to his full height before strutting back over to the table and grabbing another muffin and popping it into his mouth. He chewed loudly and grinned at me slyly.

I tried my best not to look at him, his prank still sitting fresh in my mind, but somehow my eyes were always drawn back to him. It wasn't in an attracted way, more of a "I can't believe he just did that...wait, what's he doing now...I bet he's coming up with another way to try and embarrass me." glance. Every time Jake caught Quil looking at me he let out a menacing growl. It was both sort of annoying and territorial, but sweet and loving at the same time.

"So Bella," Emily broke the sound of gross chewing and the occasional wolf burp. And if you've ever smelt a dog's breath, you know what I had to go through. "my neice is coming down for a visit, and I was wondering if you wanted to come down and help me watch her."

"I'll come and help too." Jake blurted out before I could answer Emily.

I turned to him and smiled. "Good, that means when she wants to pretend one of us is a "horsey" you can be the one she makes crawl all over the house."

He shrugged. "I've had practice." My thoughts flashed to Jacob as a wolf crawling around to woods.

"Sorry Emily, Jake's not going to be able to make it." Sam interveined. "But I'll send someone over after we're done going on patrol."

Emily nodded, still beaming as bright as ever. Well, on one side of her face at least. I assured Emily I'd be there, considering I loved little kids. Well, not enough to have one on my own, but enough to take care of them. I pictured a tiny Emily without the scars running around outside the little cottage. **(A/N: Wow, I just thought about Cottage Cheese :D)** I couldn't help but think about if me and Jake had kids. No, I didn't want kids. They always needed your constant attention, and smelled sometimes. I mean, I already had Jake and the rest of the pack for that didn't I?

So Jake was out running patrol, so I was staying over at Emily's still. We'd actually become pretty close friends in the short ammount of time we knew eachother. Besides the fact that we were both in love with a werewolf, we had a lot in commen. We talked and gossiped A LOT, mostly about the pack.

"Are you serious?" I laughed. "Paul _really_ chases his tail."

"It's _so_ true." She giggled. "Sam caught him trying to catch it one time when he phased."

"Well, I never took Paul as the brightest in the pack." I snorted picturing Paul as a wolf running around and around in circles after his tail.

Emily took a sip of her hot chocolate before continuing. "OhMiGosh, Embry _loves _it when you scratch him behind the ears. He'll, totally roll over just for a good scratch behind the ears."

"Do...you think we could...teach them...to do...tricks?" I asked in between my laughter. This was too funny. Who knew the pack had so many embarrassing secrets to hide. And Sam knew them all, being the leader of the pack.

"I would _love_ to see Quil stand on his hind legs and beg." Emily chuckled.

"He already did today." I reminded her. I remembered when Emily took away the plate of muffins just to see how the pack would react. It was hilarious to watch Quil actually beg for "just one more, Emily" while he was practically doing backflips for it. I was sure he was going to pee his pants any second.

"This is awesome!" I laughed crunching on a tortilla chip.

"I know!" Emily squeeled then yawned. She chuckled faintly.

"What's so funny?" I wondered.

"Nothing, I can just picture Sam freaking out right now. He'd plead with me until I go to bed because I'm a little tired." She let out another yawn.

I yawned in return before giggling slightly. "They're contagious."

"Maybe we _should_ go to bed." Emily sighed sauntering over to the couch.

I settled myself down on the one closer to me and sleep immediately took it's hold on me.

* * *

**And then she was sucked into a magic black hole and never heard from again...**

**JUST KIDDING...**

**I know, it's short. Don't hate me though :|**

**Please review!**

**Why don't they have shirts that say Team (insert pack member). Not particurally like that. But, I mean, they have Team Edward, Team Jacob, and even Team Tyler's van. Yet they do not have...say: Team Quil (sigh) or Team Seth (sigh). **

**Oh, anyone who wants a preivew of what Leah's room's gonna look like, just review! But you have to use the secret pass code that I have implanted in your brain that can only be accessed through a series of randomly picked secret numbers.**

**Don't blink you'll miss it and never know the password thingymajig**

**Are you ready:**

**If your brain is working properly, you would now know that the the password is Quil Ateara (sigh).**

**Anyway! Reveiw PAHLEASE! I'm shootin for a hundred people. Even more later on!**


End file.
